Naruto of the Uchiha
by leaguemaster14
Summary: Naruto was abandoned by his parents when he was born. Years later, due to certain circumstances, he is adopted into the Uchiha Clan. In other words, what if Naruto had the Sharingan? Sharingan!Semi-Powerful!Naruto. Fem!Sasuke. Useful!Sakura
1. Chapter 1

"Are you insane Minato?!" The Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen asked holding a newborn baby boy with blonde hair and whisker like marks on his cheeks, Naruto.

"Look Hiruzen, this plan is for the best," Namikaze Minato the Fourth Hokage replied.

"So the best is to abandon your son while your daughter gets live and train with her parents and godmother?" Jiraiya questioned. "I taught you better than that Minato. Not only that but the whole village thinks you and Kushina are dead! Can you imagine how Kakashi feels thinking that his last living teammate and surrogate father is dead! What about Fugaku and Mikoto loathing this day for years to come because their best friends were taken from them! What about Naruto not knowing who his parents were, not knowing if they are dead or alive!"

"But-"

"Just leave Minato. You've caused enough damage," Hiruzen interrupted. Minato then surrenders then uses the Shunshin to leave.

"Sensei, what are we going to with Naruto?" Jiraiya asked with a worried look on his face.

"I don't know Jiraiya-kun. I don't know," Hiruzen said looking at sleeping Naruto. "But what I do know is that I will try my absolute best to protect him.

 **Time Skip 5 years Oct. 10**

We open up to a five year old Naruto hiding in an alley. It's the day the Kyuubi no Kitsune was defeated. And the villagers are particularly cruel to him on this day. 'I need to get Jiji's house. Once I'm there I'll be safe for the rest of the night,' Naruto thought.

"EVERYONE! THERE'S THE DEMON!" A civilian yelled while grabbing onto Naruto's shirt. The rest of the mob dashed over to the alley. "WE'LL DO WHAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN DONE YEARS AGO!" One of the villagers pulled out a kitchen knife and slashed his back multiple times.

"Please... stop..." Naruto's pleads fell on deaf ears as another one of the villagers aimed a knife at his heart.

Suddenly a hand coated in lightning pierced through the chest of the villager. When the villager fell the assailants were revealed to be 3 ANBU with the masks of a weasel, dog, and crow. Within seconds the mob was killed with a combination of fire and lightning jutsus. After that the ANBU approached the young boy. Before the boy went unconscious the three saw that he had red eyes that resembled the legendary Sharingan of the Uchiha Clan. The three were shocked! "Kakashi! Shisui! You two saw what I saw, right?" The one with the weasel mask asked the two others now identified as Kakashi and Shisui. They nodded. "Alright, you two take Naruto to the hospital, I'll inform the Third," the one with the weasel mask said before the three Shunshin away from the site.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh," was the first thing Naruto said when he regained consciousness. Looking around, he saw that he was in some type of sewer type place. "Where the hell am I? And what's that chakra I'm feeling?" Naruto said to himself.

 _"Come..." a mysterious voice calls out._

Naruto hears the coming from his front. "Hmm, well it's not like I can do anything else but follow the voice."

 **-LINEBREAK-**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was about to call it a day from his Hokage duties when suddenly one of his trusted ANBU Captains came in through the window. "Oh, Itachi. What happened that you needed to come directly through my window," Hiruzen asked the masked man now known as Itachi.

Itachi took off his own mask revealing a teenage boy looking around 12 years old. He had black hair with a ponytail reaching to his shoulders and very dark eyes. "What happened is that Naruto was attacked by mob and he's in the hospital right now," Itachi said with a worried look.

"WHAT?! THEN WHY AREN'T YOU THERE WITH HIM?!" Hiruzen yelled at Itachi.

"Because Shisui, Kakashi, and I saw Naruto with the Sharingan," Itachi explained.

"The Sharingan? But that shouldn't be possible."

 **-LINEBREAK-**

"You're the Kyuubi!" Naruto exclaimed. "Shouldn't you be dead?"

"Yeah kid, You're looking at the strongest all of Tailed Beasts," the Kyuubi said while flexing its arms. (Or as much as it could since it's in a cage) "And to answer your question, I can't die because I'm a being of pure chakra. The closest I could get to death is being sealed inside a human, which is the case right now," he explains.

"Is that why the villagers call me a demon?" Naruto asked.

"I'm afraid so kid," the Kyuubi answered.

"Well, I don't really blame you Kyuubi," Naruto said.

'What! He doesn't hate me?' The Kyuubi was shocked. His first vessel Uzumaki Mito wasn't too bad. But his 2nd, Kushina was a fifteen year nightmare.

"Say, I'd like to know your name," Naruto said oblivious to the look of shock on the Kyuubi's face.

The Kyuubi got rid of his initial shock and said, "Kurama, my name is Kurama. Otsutsuki Kurama if you want to go off the clan name of my creator."

"My name is Naruto," he said politely.

"Don't you have a clan name Naruto?" Kurama asked since he thought he would be named a Namikaze after his father.

"I do but after Jiji and Uncle Pervy Sage said my parents abandoned me, I decided those names wouldn't be a part of me any longer."

'So he already knows about his parents are,' Kurama thought. "Well then kid, good luck," was the last thing Kurama said before Naruto woke up.

Naruto's eyes opened up to see a hospital room.

"Naruto! You're awake!" exclaimed Hiruzen as came over to embrace Naruto.

"Hi Jiji," Naruto said. "What are you, Shisui-nii, Itachi-nii, and Kakashi-san doing here.

This time Itachi spoke. "Naruto-kun, try to pump a little chakra into your eyes."

"Ok," Naruto said confused to why he was asked to do that. But after he did, his sight got somewhat sharper and he saw faint blue auras come from everyone else in the room.

"So it's true. Naruto-kun, you have the legendary Sharingan," Hiruzen explained.


End file.
